


The England Trip

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [121]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Eames and Arthur take the kids to London and Eames takes his little princess to see Buckingham palace





	The England Trip

Arthur knew that look when Eames hung up his phone. He was being called in for a consultation, which meant traveling. He sighed to himself and waited for the news, wondering where and how long.

“Well..the bad news is that I’m being called to London. The good news is, is that it’s only for two days.”

“That’s not too bad. When do you leave?” Arthur asked.

He tried not to feel bad. It was only two days after all. Yet all the same, Arthur hated being away from Eames for any amount of time. So did the kids. It didn’t even matter how often Eames traveled or how long he was gone for, his absence was always thoroughly felt when he was gone.

Eames set his phone down beside him on the comforter and then he perked up suddenly, an idea hitting him.

“Why don’t we all go?”

“All of us?”

“Why not? Phillip is old enough now, Briar Rose and Edward certainly are. They’re healthy and up to date on everything, their passports are ready.”

“But what about Woody and Caramel?”

“We can ask Kat and Leo to watch them for us. We’ll go for a long weekend. I’ll work the two days…actually I’ll do my best to make it one and then we’ll go around London as a family.”

Arthur smiled, liking the idea the more he thought about it.

“The kids are on break right now…okay, yeah. Let’s go.”

Eames smiled and put his arm around his husband, kissing him before they got up to break the news to the kids.

Arthur was fortunate that it wasn’t any kind of major holiday so the airport wasn’t packed or bustling. He was also fortunate that he was a master at packing and booking flights on the fly, Eames wrangling the kids in from their excitement of traveling to London and then running over to Kat and Leo to ask for the favor. The next morning, after everyone was up, dressed and the dogs dropped off, the bags were put in the car and off they went.

Briar Rose asked a hundred questions, curious as to what London was like, how long it would be until they got there, if they would be traveling at night because then what about the stars? Would their plane have the same technology to avoid colliding into them? Eames smiled a bit, patiently answering, amazed she remembered that little story he told her about planes evading the stars at night. Edward asked questions too, asking if everyone talked the way Eames did, why they didn’t have accents too and was the food completely different? Eames answered those too and he was pleased that his children were excited to go see his former home.

After a long flight, Arthur carried Edward, Eames carrying Briar Rose and Phillip, the both of them somehow balancing their luggage as they made their way inside their hotel room. It was a nice suite, Eames knowing they needed the space, a room for the kids and a room for them and a sitting room along with a fantastic view. The kids were passed out and jet lagged and after changing them into their pajamas, they were settled down in bed. Once alone, Arthur sighed and fell back into one of the sofas and said,

“This wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be.”

“It wasn’t. They were very good.”

Arthur nodded as Eames joined him. He checked his cell phone and Arthur rested his head on his husband’s shoulder and asked,

“What time do you go in tomorrow?”

“Not until ten. I really want to get everything done fast so I can join you guys. What are you going to do?”

“Take them to a museum. Lunch. Hamley’s.”

“They’ll love it. Save Buckingham Palace for me. I want to be the one to take my flower there.”

Arthur smiled.

“That’s so sweet. Okay, all the big landmarks are for us as a family.”

Eames smiled.

The first day they were in London, Eames worked and Arthur was alone with the kids. But for once, they didn’t mind their father’s absence, too excited to go and see a brand new city. However, the next day that Eames was free, the kids were bursting to have both fathers with them and they opted to walk as much as they could. Briar Rose settled on Eames’ shoulders, her view even more amazing and clear from as high up as she was, Arthur held Phillip in the carrier in front of him and Edward walked in front of them. They saw Big Ben and went on a ride in the London Eye. Then, there was Buckingham Palace, Briar Rose amazed that there were real royalty still. Eames held her up, showing her the guards and as he explained the queen lived there and she gasped and said,

“There’s a queen?”

“There is. A king and princes and princesses and even a duke and duchess.”

Briar Rose gasped, so amazed, even Edward was impressed, holding the bars of the gates and peering in, gasping ‘wow’ to himself.

From there, they went to Hyde Park and Oxford Street, stopping for lunch. Then it was off to Trafalgar Square and on their way to St. Paul’s Cathedral, they saw the Gherkin, which Edward thought was even better than Buckingham Palace. Arthur laughed at his comment and Eames just shook his head.

“Impressed by an egg shaped office building.”

“Well, it’s the aesthetic.” Arthur offered.

“He’s your child.” Eames said.

Arthur only laughed more.

After the Tower of London tour, they returned to their hotel for dinner and soon, the kids were passed out, exhausted from so much walking and excitement. Arthur sat back in the bed with Eames, the both of them still enjoying their drinks from dinner as he sighed.

“This was so nice.”

“Mmm. I’ve never done so many tourist-y things here in my life.”

“It was worth it. The kids loved everything. Even Phillip.”

Eames nodded, smiling.

“They’ll love it when they’re older too.”

“Yeah, they will.”

“Tomorrow, let’s get a later start. I practically all but ran out on the consultation so I have some emails and phone calls to return tomorrow.”

Arthur laughed a little and took a drink from his glass.

“Sure. The kids will probably sleep in anyway.”

Eames nodded.

“Thanks. And thank you for coming with me on this trip. I couldn’t stomach being so far from everyone again.”

“Of course. I love you. The less time apart we have, the better.”

“Let’s go to bed.”

Arthur happily agreed.


End file.
